Belonging
by SakurahHaruno
Summary: This is based on a Naruto and Sakura. So it's NaruSaku, so please respect that. Storyline is about Sakura in the future meeting Naruto once more. Emotions rise and memories are shared. Naruto gets to tell Sakura the truth about her feelings once and for all. Will be in chapters :D


**Chapter 1 - The Encounter**

_"So the blossom blooms with the presence of her sunlight that leads her towards the truth. Only will she realized where he true strength truly came from." -NaruSaku Creations_

Her long pink hair cascaded down her shoulders, moving to the winds natural rhythm on her first day, of her advance medical classes. Her smile appeared natural to those villagers that thought of her as a life saver. For being a very profound medical with great expertise and control of the healing potential. But deep inside that smile was hidden with the darkness of the past that swept inside her whenever it pleased to give off that fake broken smile that she always managed satisfying the ninjas and villagers with.

Their was that bleak darkness of the loved ones that she lost, and the one guy she believed to love that never gave her the least possibility of liking her the same way. Denial was a natural thing she felt since she was a girl, which made her remember back to those academy days that she was called names. She brushed her fingers on her forehead making sure that her hair stayed in place. Holding only a couple heavy books, while wearing her medical uniform gave her the ease to keep herself together. Knowing that she had accomplished her goal of becoming strong. "Today will be different...". She whispered silently to herself, trying to bring comfort to herself and a bit of possible luck for a change.

"Sakura!" Tsunade furrowed her brow at her attention span in her training. "Pay attention, unless you want me to give someone else your place in the medical corp!" Her voice seeming more of a threat towards Sakura's behavior, since she was aware of her apprentice seeming off today.

She blinked fast realizing the distance she gathered when she lost herself in thoughts, while walking to her class. "I'm sorry m'lady, it won't happen again. I promise!" she set down her books in the room and started getting equipment prepared for the medical practice.

The moment seemed unclear, but she knew that she needed full concentration to take a important role as a medic. First day of class was already overwhelming. Her past didn't give her the possibility of managing things together as a true medic, so she was now feeling unsure of being called for this role. She bit her lower lip picking up her things and walked out into the village when her training was done for the day. "Lady Tsunade is right, if I don't keep things together, then what is my use if I'm unable to concentrate in medical situation." She spoke in her thoughts, as she thought of ways to stop her mind from exploring her darker past.

Her steps followed up with the laughter of the villagers that spoke and exchange words into a conversation. The day was normal and peaceful, but their seemed to be something that seemed out of place. Sakura tried her best to get rid of the feeling. The only thing that she needed right now was to sit in comfort and peace, while she enjoyed the sun go down in the horizon. She quickly picked up speed jumping onto trees to reach her destination of comfort, which now was seeming only a couple of feet away. Sakura held her balance on a tree, suddenly noticing a shadow in the distance under a tree. Without thinking twice she set down her books and pulled out a kunai from her extra pocket. There was still a chance that this was a enemy trying to infiltrate, but maybe she could be just looking a regular civilian from the village. She couldn't risk a innocent civilian, so she could manage to tell wether the mysterious presence was danger or not. Sakura brushed her hair behind her ear, while paying great attention to the shadows that showed more of the unknown enemy. Her eyesight tried to look clearly at the details of the person standing before her. She suddenly gasped noticing the familiar orange blotch a uniform that only her companion had. She froze in shock.

"Naruto!" Her heart sank as she screamed his name. Not seeing him for a couple years, after being asked to do a secret "S" ranked mission to control his jinchuriki/nine tails made this moment emotional.

Naruto suddenly smiled hearing her familiar voice, and did a hand sign. Making his clone below her sight disappear in a instance. "Sakura-chan!" He spoke in his usual excited voice, behind her.

She turned in a instance noticing the voice was behind her. Her lips abruptly being brushed against his in a very close encounter. "Na- Na-naruto." She blushed brightly at their closeness.

(Still need more ideas. so please bare with me through this everyone! I know I haven't posted in a couple months, so please bare with me. I'll be trying to get inspiration on my next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible :'))


End file.
